pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda Conkling
Hilda Conkling (1910-1986) was an American poet. Life Conkling was born in New York state, the daughter of poet Grace Hazard Conkling, an assistant professor of English at Smith College, Northampton, Massachusetts.The Bookman Anthology of Verse, 1922. Hilda's father died when she was 4 years old. She had a sister, Elsa, 2 years her senior. Hilda is notable for having composed most of her poetry as a young child, between the ages of 4 and 10. She never wrote them down herself; instead, they came out in conversation with her mother, who would write down Hilda's words either in the moment, or from memory later. If the latter, she would read the lines back to Hilda, who would then correct any deviation from her original words. As Hilda grew up, her mother stopped recording the poems, and Hilda is not known to have written any herself as an adult.Author Information: Hilda Conkling, Internet Book List 3 collections of Hilda's poetry were published during her life. Her poems were also included in the anthologies Silver Pennies (1925) and Sing a Song of Popcorn (1988). Prior to her 1st book, she was published in a number of magazines, including Poetry: A Magazine of Verse, The Delineator, Good Housekeeping, The Lyric, St. Nicholas Magazine, and Contemporary Verse. Writing Most of Conkling's poetry is concerned with nature; sometimes simply descriptive, sometimes mixed with elements of fantasy. Other common themes are love for her mother, stories and daydreams, and pictures or books that pleased her. Often these themes intertwine, and she often makes use of metaphor in her descriptions of plants and animals.Conkling, Hilda. Poems by a Little Girl. Frederick A. Stokes Company, 1920. Recognition 3 of Conkling's poems – Evening, Moonsong, and Water – were used as the text for a choral piece called Three Nightsongs by American composer Joshua Shank. "Water", "About My Dreams", "Snow Capped Mountain", and "The White Cloud" have been set to music by American composer J.D. Frizzell. Publications Poetry * Poems by a Little Girl (with preface by Amy Lowell). New York: Stokes, 1920. * Shoes of the Wind. New York: Stokes, 1922; Great Neck, NY: Core Collection, 1976. * Silverhorn: The Hilda Conkling book for other children. New York: Stokes, 1924. Juvenile *''Summer-Day Song'' (illustrated by Marion Morton). New York: L.W. Singer, 1969. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hilda Conkling, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 10, 2014. Audio / video *''Poems by a Little Girl'' (LP). New York: Caedmon, 1972. Poems by Hilda Conkling *"Hills" See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Dandelion" * Selected Poetry of Hilda Conkling (1910-1986) (1 poem, "Hills") at Representative Poetry Online *Hilda Conkling in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Snow Morning," "What I Said," "Little Green Bermuda Poem," "When Moonlight Falls," "Elsa," "Cloudy-pansy," "Field-mouse," "I Wondered and Wondered" * Hilda Conkling at Read Book Online.. * Hilda Conkling at AllPoetry (104 poems) ;Books * ;About Category:1910 births Category:1986 deaths Category:American poets Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Children's poets Category:Child poets